Pipe, such as plastic, copper, lead pipe and the like, has been used for connecting homes and creating networks for utilities, for instance, water, sewage and natural gas. As pipes become older, they break down, crack, develop scaling on interior surfaces that can clog the pipe, and the like and thereby require replacement.
A technique known as pipe bursting is currently used as a convenient method to replace underground pipe without the need to completely excavate the pipe needing replacement. A pipe breaking device, such as an expander or a mole, is pulled by a cable through the existing pipe while it is still underground. The expander is designed to break, split or burst the pipe, and at the same time push the old pipe into the surrounding soil. The expansion of the old pipe allows the expander to pull a replacement pipe into place.
In one example, pipe splitters are used to burst piping and thereby must navigate tight bends in the pipe. An elongate pipe splitter experiences stress and friction as it attempts to navigate linear and non-linear lengths including tight bends and the splitter sometimes fractures within the pipe. This requires extraction and replacement of the pipe splitter to continue the operation. Replacement of the pipe splitter increases labor. Additionally, the pipe splitter is constructed with hardened steel in some examples, and is expensive. Replacing the pipe splitter thereby increases the cost of splitting pipes.